Pour l'amour d'un Serpentard
by Hyplesa
Summary: Cripsow, avec qui j'écris l'histoire et qui la publiais avant, n'a plus le temps de le faire donc à partir de maintenant je le ferais. Next Generation. Scorpius/OC, James/OC, Fred/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir, cela dépend du moment où vous lisez ce message.

« Pour l'amour d'un Serpentard » est écrite avec Cripsow .Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent en grande partie à JK Rowling à quelques exceptions prêtes (Léo, Eden, William,…)

Nous prenons en compte l'avenir que Jo a réservé aux personnages originaux.

Les différentes parties sont séparés par un trait mais vous le remarquerez vite car nos styles d'écriture sont vraiment très différents.

R&R :)

Hyplesa

**C**_hapitre 1_

Encore une année qui commençait. Léopoldine avait passé tout l'été au Manoir Malfoy avec ses parents et s'était donc considérablement rapprochée de son cousin Scorpius. Finalement il n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle et était moins stupide que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils étaient sensiblement différents mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de très bien s'entendre.

Léo était donc sur le quai 9 ¾, son père avait du partir travailler tôt ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas été puni pour être le fils de son père mais le nom Nott avait été salit par les agissements du grand-père de la jeune fille. Sa mère était à ses cotés, bien droite, Scorpius était là également avec sa mère. De loin on n'aurait pas su faire la différence entre les deux mamans mais l'une était un peu plus grande que l'autre. Finalement ils purent enfin embarquer. Après avoir rapidement embrassé sa mère, Léopoldine se précipita dans le train. Elle n'aimait pas les aux revoir et les évitait donc au maximum.

Cette année allait être différente, eh oui, Léo avait été promue préfète mais elle ignorait qui serait ses collègue. Peut être tomberait-elle sur William, l'un des seuls Serpentards qui lui ressemblait un peu. Mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'elle découvrit une masse de cheveux noirs se diriger vers le compartiment des préfètes. C'était Taylor Parkinson, d'après Théodore, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère : chiante à souhait. Léo soupira, cette année allait être très différente…

- Alors Nott, on est préfète cette année ?

Léo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sa présence dans le compartiment répondait à sa question. Elle monta ses valises au dessus d'un des sièges, revêtit rapidement sa robe de sorcière et s'assit en face de sa camarde. Le compartiment se remplit facilement, la fille Londubat avait également été promu préfète chez Poufsouffle. Les autres, Léo ne les connaissait pas et ne prit même pas la peine d'apprendre leur nom.

- Nott c'est ton tour.

La voix grinçante de Parkinson avait résonné dans sa tête. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir une voix aussi perturbante ? Léo se leva lentement et ne prit à nouveau pas la peine de répondre ignorant magistralement la Serpentarde.

Léopoldine sortit du compartiment, peut être verrait-elle William ? Elle l'avait rencontré grâce à son grand frère et finalement ils étaient devenus amis. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et était, évidemment, à Serpentard. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la première personne sur qui elle tomba fut James Potter, un insupportable petit Gryffondor qui se croyait tout permis parce qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter. Il avait un an de moins que Léo mais elle se fichait royalement de l'expression « on ne frappe pas les plus petits que soi »

- Alors Nott, on a passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Fiche moi la paix, Potter.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé montrait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait que l'embêter. Elle soupira et continua sa ronde, jetant des regards dans les compartiments. Elle n'allait pas déjà se battre avec lui alors que la rentrée n'était même pas encore commencée. Malheureusement, James semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Tu me réponds quand je te pose une question.

Pourquoi devaient-ils tous être aussi énervants dès le premier jour de cours ?

- Laisse la tranquille, Potter.

C'était la voix de Scorpius qui venait de s'élever derrière l'épaule de Léo.

- Tiens, Préfète parfaite a besoin qu'on la défende ?

- Ferme-la Potter.

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était froid et sec.

- Ne m'oblige pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor déjà maintenant.

- Tu ne…

- Tu veux voir ?

Mais d'autres élèves avaient fait leur apparition. Ca y est, le clan Potter au grand complet. On pouvait voir James avec son petit frère, Albus qui rentrait en première année. La fille Weasley, Rose et sa cousine Roxanne et son frère Fred. Respectivement en cinquième, troisième et sixième année. Tous de Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi une fille nommée Eden, à vrai dire c'était la seule lionne que Léo pouvait encore voir. Elles étaient devenues amies ors de leur premier voyage en train, bien que la jeune rouge et or ait un an de moins que la verte. Ils affichaient tous un regard de défi et Léo leur renvoya un regard froid. Scorpius était resté muet.

- C'est qui elle ? demanda alors timidement Albus. Il avait murmuré à l'oreille de son frère qui allait se faire une joie de rétorquer quelque chose de bien rabaissant.

- Elle c'est une sale Serpentarde, une préfète en plus. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle ne peut rien te faire. Son nom c'est Nott, Léopoldine mais tout le monde l'appelle Léo. Je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, Léo ca veut dire lion non ? Pourtant t'es une sale verte hein ?

Léopoldine soupira, insensible. James était juste un gamin qui se croyait tout permis a cause de son père…

- Laisse-moi passer. Finit-elle par siffler.

- Tu abandonnes ? Ricana Fred.

Léopoldine se figea. Comment osait-il ? Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine du jeune rouquin. Elle était très douée en sortilèges informulés mais faire perdre des points à Serpentard alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore rentrée… Elle rabaissa son bras et s'éloigna sans dire un mot, Scorpius sur ses talons. Quels crétins, vraiment.

* * *

><p>Fred et James sont des abrutis, de parfaits abrutis, ils savent que Léo est mon amie mais ils passent leur temps à la rabaisser car elle est à Serpentard. Je pense être une des rares personnes qui la connaisse vraiment, peut être même la seule et je sais que Leo a vraiment un très grand cœur. Elle ne fait que se cacher sous une façade dure comme de l'acier.<p>

-Léo ! Léo attends-moi !

- Tu veux quoi sale peste ? Cracha Scorpius. Ca me faisait mal qu'il ose me dire une telle chose alors que j'étais là pour Léo.

-C'est bon Scorp, Eden est mon amie, laisse-nous s'il te plait. Dit calmement Léo

Scorpius partit sans un mot, sans un regard et peut être sans pensées.

-Léo je m'exc…

-Non, laisse tomber Eden ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à eux. Bon comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

- Oh et bien la routine, la maison de Potter, celle des Weasley, la mienne, maison Potter, Weasley, la mienne etc. Et toi alors ?

- Oh et bien la routine, le manoir Malfoy, le mien, manoir Malfoy, le mien etc.

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur. Notre fou rire fut arrêté lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Fred et James.

-Eden, on s'excuse on voulait pas te faire partir ou te vexer loin de là notre idée mais tu sais…

- Et bien non, je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses mais à Léo. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être aussi stupides, elle ne vous a rien fait.

-Mais elle est à Serpentard…

- Et alors, excusez-vous c'est un ordre !

- Tu es plus jeune que moi, tu crois peut-être que je vais t'obéir ? Excuse-moi Eden mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne dis pas cela pour te vexer c'est la vérité.

Je me levai, m'approchai de Fred, le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Fred je te laisse cinq secondes pour t'excuser auprès de Léo.

-Voyons Eden, sois…

- 1…2… 3…

-D'accord, d'accord je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable avec toi, Nott.

-James à ton tour.

- 'Scuse, on peut y aller, maintenant ?

-J'imagine que c'est bon. T'en pense quoi Léo ?

Les garçons redoutaient la vengeance de leur ennemie. Mais en fait, rien. Léo ne dit rien, absolument rien.

-C'est bon laisse les partir.

Les garçons restèrent scotchés devant le manque de réaction de Léopoldine, et ne bougèrent plus devant la porte du compartiment des filles.

-Vous attendez quoi ? Une invitation spéciale peut-être ? Déguerpissez !

Scorpius arriva quelques minutes après le passage des deux Gryffondors, pour nous prévenir que nous arrivions dans très peu de temps et qu'il serait bien de nous changer maintenant. A vrai dire Scorpius avait raison, on pouvait voir Poudlard par les fenêtres de leur compartiment. Les filles se changèrent rapidement et Eden décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis Gryffondors.

- On se voit plus tard, comme prévu, Léo ?

- …

-Léo ?

-Excuse-moi j'étais absente, oui à tout à l'heure.

Eden arriva devant la cabine de ses amis et se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant Léo seule pour la énième fois. Comment est-il possible que les amis les plus proches d'une personne puissent se haïr aussi fort ? Je ne pensais pas ça possible avant ma rencontre avec Léo. Je décidai de retourner chez elle.

-Léo comment peux-tu être sure que cette lionne soit vraiment ton amie, comment peux-tu être sure que cette fille n'est pas juste ton amie pour le pouvoir, l'argent, peut-être même que cette fille est une envoyée des parents Weasley et Potter pour nous détruire nous et notre famille. Comment peux-tu faire confiance à cette lionne alors que justement c'est une lionne ? Peux-tu m'expliquer cela Léopoldine Astoria Nott ? Dans ce cas, fais-le car je ne comprends tout simplement pas !

* * *

><p>Finalement Léo se retrouva seule dans le compartiment des Serpentards. Les autres étaient tous sortis après l'apparition de Weasley et de Potter. Pourquoi Eden avait-elle dû agir ? Evidemment qu'elle attendait des excuses mais pas de cette manière… Mais ses pensées furent interrompent par Scorpius.<p>

- Léo comment peux-tu être sure que cette lionne soit vraiment ton amie, comment peux-tu être sure que cette fille n'est pas juste ton amie pour le pouvoir, l'argent, peut-être même que cette fille est une envoyée des parents Weasley et Potter pour nous détruire nous et notre famille. Comment peux-tu faire confiance à cette lionne alors que justement c'est une lionne ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer cela Léopoldine Astoria Nott ? Dans ce cas, fais-le car je ne comprends tout simplement pas ! Il commençait à s'énerver dangereusement.

- Pour autant que je sache, Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy tu n'es pas mon père, pas même un adulte. Je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Sa voix était sèche mais calme, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi pouvait-elle si facilement remballer Scorpius et pas James ou même Fred ?

- On arrive, sors, je dois contrôler les sorties.

Elle regarda son cousin partir et le suivi après qu'elle l'ai vu disparaitre dans la foule. Elle ne remarqua pas Eden, debout à côté de la porte

Il faisait nuit à présent. Le train s'immobilisa et tous les élèves attendaient aux portes du train. Léo se fraya un chemin et réussit à atteindre la sortie.

- Salut Nott !

- Ravie de te voir en bonne santé Nott !

Les Serpentards étaient tous relativement proches et tous connaissaient Léo, plus ou moins.

- Léo !

William se jeta sur son amie et la pris dans ses bras ;

- Alors, on est préfète cette année ?

- Ca se pourrait.

Elle ne réprimanda pas un grand sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait son meilleur ami depuis la fin de l'année dernière et il avait bien changé. Il était devenu trois fois plus grand qu'elle, et c'était à peine exagéré, il avait coupé ses cheveux et son regard s'était endurcit. Sa mâchoire s'était redessinée et il laissait à présent un début de barbe lui viriliser le visage. Mais il gardait toujours ce sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Il ricana. Il avait tendance à se ficher totalement des règles et avec Léo comme préfète cette année promettait.

- Eh bah, t'as vachement grandi toi ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Evidemment c'était du sarcasme. Léo était plutôt petite comparé aux élèves de sa maison qui rivalisaient tous de grandeur. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, ouais il fallait avouer qu'elle était pas mal, elle avait changé depuis leur première année.

Elle était plus grande, s'était affinée, et évidemment, ses fromes s'étaient dessinées même si elles étaient cachées derrière la longue robe noire qu'elle portait en permanence. Ses longs cheveux caramels lui tombaient à présent jusqu'aux épaules et ses grands yeux aciers semblaient toujours plus fragiles. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, il avait tout de suite eu envie de la protéger…

- Dégage Nott.

C'était Potter, le retour. Léopoldine le fusilla du regard alors que William saisissait sa baguette.

- Non William il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ouais c'est ca.

Intérieurement il fulminait… James leva les yeux au ciel et sortit, suivit de toute sa bande. Léo regarda le reste des élèves sortir du train puis rejoignis William dans l'une des diligences.

- Eh Nott !

C'était la voix du fils Weasley, le grand. Fred. Elle leva les yeux vers lui ; ils allaient devoir faire le voyage en calèche ensemble, visiblement. Ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure.

- J'suis désolé pour avant… Enfin pour James, c'est un chic type si tu le connais.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ca ? Son ton était hostile et elle lui lança un regard noir.

Tout aurait pu être fini, Fred aurait pu se renfrogner, grogner quelque chose et faire comme si Léo n'existait pas… Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait qu'elle se sente mieux. Ses grands yeux bleus glacés lui donnaient des frissons mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à apprécier la vie. Mais il n'allait pas lui balancer ca comme ca.

- Parce que je voulais que tu le saches.

- Génial…

Elle lança un regard amusé à William avant de descendre de la calèche, ils étaient arrivés.

Fred soupira et s'élança à la poursuite de la Serpentarde lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

- Oh désolée Jordan… Heu je veux dire Eden.

- Ou tu vas ?

- Nulle part…

Non il s'apprêtait juste a courir après l'ennemie jurée de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Retour à la vie normale, jour et nuit à Poudlard, j'avais entendu la conversation de Léo et Scorpius sa le faisait plaisir qu'elle me défende mais ça me faisait bizarre que Scorpius pense autant de mal de moi alors que je le déteste. Eden tu ne le supportes pas, tu ne le supportes PAS, TU NE LE SUPPORTE PAS, n'oublie pas ça tu t'en contrefiche que ce que Malfoy pense ! Pendant mon combat intérieur une personne me bouscula et cette personne n'est autre que Fred.<p>

-…

Ou tu vas ?

- Nulle part.

- Fred je te connais tu vas tout sauf nulle part, d'ailleurs depuis quand tu m'appelles Jordan ?

- Depuis que … Que … Que tu passes ton temps avec la serpentarde.

- Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne je fais ce que je veux, contrairement à ce que tu penses Léo est une personne comme une autre à Serpentard je te l'accorde mais je m'en fiche. Tu sais je me souviens d'avant Poudlard quand on passait tous les deux de super moments mais tu changes Fred, je ne te reconnais plus ! Comment aurais tu réagi si j'avais été envoyée à Serpentard ? Tu aurais continué comme si de rien n'étais nous sommes amis Fred ne l'oublie jamais. Dit à James que je ne le louperais pas la prochaine fois que je le vois.

- …

- Ne dis rien et réfléchis à tout ça, au revoir Fred

Je laissai Fred en plan tout seul devant la porte de la Grande Salle. J'allai à la table des Gryffondor er m'assied entre Roxanne et Rose.

- Alors les filles, comment s'est passé votre voyage en train ?

- Comme d'habitude tu sais les garçons et leurs blagues débiles. Et pour ne pas changer ils ont dévalisé le chariot de sucreries. De vrais goinfres je te jure puis Fred et James sont partis pour Merlin ne sait où ?

- Moi je sais, ils sont venus dans notre compartiment et j'ai forcé Fred à s'excuser, et il l'a fait.

Revenons à Fred, toujours planté comme un idiot devant la Grande Salle :

Eden avait raison je ne suis qu'un idiot, je ne vais pas adorer ni même parler à Nott mais je vais essayer de freiner James dans son envie de « torturer » les Serpentards (par Serpentards il entend bien sûre Léo).

Fred se souvient du jour des cinq ans d'Eden

- Allé ! Fred on fait la course avec les mini balais.

- D'accord, mais arrête de faire cette tête-là !

- Génial

Ils montèrent sur les balais et Fred laissa Eden gagner il s'était dit qu'il pouvait lui accorder cette faveur le jour de son anniversaire. Eden avait soufflé les bougies de son gâteau puis ils mangèrent ce délicieux gâteau à la citrouille.

- Eden c'est quoi ton vœu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon ça ne marchera jamais !

- S'il te plait !

- D'accord mais tu le dit à personne, promis ?

- Oui !

- Et ben mon vœu c'est qu'on reste amis pour toute la vie !

Ils se firent un gros câlin. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Fred entra enfin dans la Grande Salle.

A la fin du repas tout le monde alla son dortoir, Eden elle resta dans la salle commune car elle voulait écrire encore un peu, plus tard Eden ferait une excellente écrivaine, si elle en avait les moyens elle le ferait sans aucun doute. L'argent elle l'avait, la popularité aussi mais elle pensait que son « travail » est bâclé, assez médiocre elle est vraiment trop modeste. Une fois le récit de sa journée terminé, elle voulut aller dans son dortoir, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Fred placer derrière elle ou plutôt derrière le fauteuil ou elle fut assise 2 minutes auparavant.

- Que veux-tu Fred ?

- M'excuser, encore une fois dans cette horrible journée que j'ai passée et que tu as passée aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et bien excuse accepter. Mais si je passe encore une fois une journée comme celle-ci à cause de toi sache que tu ne resteras pas en vie assez longtemps pour dire « Eden est la plus belle est la plus intelligente des filles que je connaisse, c'est pour ça que c'est ma meilleure amie ».

Ils furent tous les deux prit d'un fous rire.

- Tu sais Fred chez les Moldu il y a une expression qui dit « Qui aime bien châtie bien », comment tu la trouve Léo ?

- Zut, flute, scrogneugneu dans quoi je me suis encore fourré en venant ici ?

Il avait dit cette phrase si bas que lui seul a pu l'entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**C**_hapitr__e 2_

- Léo !

- Arrête de crier comme ca, ca me donne mal à la tête. Soupira l'interressée.

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Parce que tu ne m'as encore jamais entendu crier.

- Si je t'ai déjà entendu crier, je te rappelle qu'on se dispute au moins pendant le trois quart de l'année.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à William avant de rentrer dans la Grande salle. Les quatre tables étaient dressées et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Léo avait dû accompagner plusieurs nouveaux qui s'étaient perdus, c'était le même cirque tous les ans d'après certains professeurs.

Elle avisa Eden, déjà installée avec ses amies de Gryffondor. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et un signe de la terre puis s'installa aux côtés de Scorpius à la table des verts et argents.

- Alors tu lui as cassé la figure à ce crétin de Potter ?

- Scorp, voyons ! La violence ne résout rien

- Enfin ca dépend, intervint Parkinson.

- Ferme-là Taylor. Bon, je n'hésiterais pas a enlever des points à Serpentard si tu…

- Oui j'ai compris… Toi et tes stupides règles.

- Ce ne sont pas MES règles, ce sont des règles de…

- Ouais, ouais.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Ca dépend.

- Alors Léo on se prend déjà la tête avec bébé Scorpius ?

- M'appelle pas…

- Oh si bébé Scorpius.

William adressa un grand sourire au cousin de son amie avant de s'installer en face de lui.

- Alors bébé Scorpius, les vacances ?

Il lui lança un regard dégouté et se leva.

- Bravo William, l'année n'a même pas commencé.

- C'est pas ma faute si bébé Scorpius est susceptible.

- Si je t'appelais bébé William tu bouderais aussi. Et en plus tu m'aurais cassé la figure.

- Mais je suis plus grand que toi en taille et en âge donc tu n'as aucune raison de m'appeler bébé William.

Léo ne répondit pas, engloutissant une part de tarte au citron comme seule réponse. Il fit de même, prenant un bon quart de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de son amie.

- Rends-moi ca !

Il agita sa fourchette, une lueur joueuse dans les prunelles.

- Eh non, Léo, faudra venir le chercher.

Elle se leva et commença à lui courir après jusque dans le Hall.

- Tu es un horrible ami !

- Et toi une horrible coureuse

- Un problème avec ca ? Je te bats toujours au nombre de buts marqués je te signale.

- Léo, je suis gardien…

- Raison de plus.

Elle lui tira la langue et repartit en riant vers la Grande Salle. C'était a se demander lequel était le plus gamin des deux.

Je n'ai absolument pas répondu à ton bout parce que ca se déroule dans des salles différentes. Je propose que la prochaine partie soit un match de Quidditch (ou un entrainement) ou il y aurait les gryffy et les serpy. En plus on pourrait blablater sur les quelques jours qui ont suivi la rentrée.

- Léo…

Fred Weasley était encore là, à lui trainer dans les pattes. Que faisait-il dans les cachots ? Léo était obligée de surveiller les entrées et sorties de la Salle commune et était donc assise à côté de la tapisserie qui en dissimulait l'entrée. Fred était debout devant elle, croisant et décroisant les bras nerveusement. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à lui parler.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Léo ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Enfin c'est pas la question… Qu'est ce que tu me veux Weasley ?

- Je… Ecoute je suis désolé pour avant. Surtout pour James. C'est un chic type, je t'assure.

- Tu as bien appris ton texte à ce que je vois. Mais sache que je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses minables, Weasley.

- Appelle-moi Fred.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles Léo donc je ne t'appelle pas Fred.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle commune. Si elle ne le quittait pas bientôt, elle allait devoir le frapper. Elle en avait tellement envie mais elle repensa aux propos qu'elle avait tenus à Scorpius. La violence ne résout rien.

- Et moi je veux pas que tu m'appelles Weasley.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du cachot elle entendit des bruits de pas.

- Fred ! Je te cherchais partout !

Potter, évidemment.

- James écoute…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez ces vipères ? Avec celle-là en plus ?

- Je me posais la même question, intervint Léo. D'ailleurs vous n'avez rien à faire ici. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Déguerpissez.

Fred lui lança un regard neutre d'expression et s'en alla. James la fusilla du regard et s'approcha de Léo de telle façon qu'elle pu sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre son visage.

- Je te jure que je t'aurais, Nott. De n'importe quelle manière, je te détruirais.

Elle se contenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade mais avant même qu'elle n'ait réfléchi, elle murmura :

- C'est ce qu'on verra Potter. Qui détruira l'autre d'après toi ?

Son ton était glacial, autant que ses prunelles en fait. Elle se gifla intérieurement, pourquoi avait-elle dit ca ? Mais c'était trop tard, la guerre était déclarée.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ca.

Il lui lança un regard amusé avant de se retourner.

- Dors bien, Nott.

- Pas toi, Potter.

Elle ferma la porte.

- C'était qui ?

- Personne, mais je viens de me fourrer en plein dans de la bouse de dragon… Soupira Léo en se blottissant contre William dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune.

* * *

><p>Encore une journée qui commençait, Eden se leva très tôt, comme d'habitude. Elle alla dans la salle commune en attendant que les autres se lèvent, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit Fred debout avant elle. Ça ce n'était pas normal.<p>

- Tu fais quoi debout à une heure comme celle-ci ? Pour toi… c'est … c'est … impossible que tu sois levé avant moi ! Je n'y crois pas, pincez moi, je rêve !

Fred s'approcha.

- Fred c'était une image ! Ne m'approche pas ! Non ! Sauvez-moi !

Une course poursuite eu alors lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que Roxanne arrive et interrompisse ce « jeu ».

- Les amoureux, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des mamours mais on doit aller manger !

- On ne sort pas ensemble !

Ils avaient dit cette phrase en même temps et éclatèrent de rire, comme d'habitude. Ils se rendirent tous trois dans la Grande Salle. Quand Léo entra, elle fit un signe de tête à Eden qui lui répondit par un petit sourire poli.

- Fred comment se fait-il que tu étais debout aussi tôt ce matin ?

- Et ben… en fait… je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levé.

- Toi, Fred Weasley tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? Tu as passé tout ton été à dormir !

- C'est sûrement pour ça que maintenant je n'y arrive plus. Bon j'y vais James m'appelle ! Salut les filles !

Les filles finirent leur petit déjeuner, et allèrent en cours. Pour bien commencer la journée deux heures de potion avec les Serpentards, pour ne pas changer.

- Bonne rentrée tout le monde, cette année nous allons essentiellement travailler en binômes.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, se préparant à se jeter sur leur partenaire potentiel.

- Je vais réaliser les binômes.

Un grognement général suivit la déclaration

- Ils seront composés d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard. Bon alors… James Potter avec Jane Zabini, Rose Weasley et Josh Goyle, … Scorpius Malfoy avec Eden Jordan, …

C'est pas possible comment ce prof a-t-il osé me mettre avec Malfoy, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

- Allez y mettez-vous en place et plus vite que ça !

Scorpius se déplaça et vint se placer à côté d'Eden

- On va devoir passer tout l'année ensemble donc je veux que tu saches que je suis le meilleur. Si j'ai une seule mauvaise note à cause de toi, je vais faire du reste de ton année un enfer.

- Mais bien sûr, mon seigneur Malfoy.

A peine assis sur sa chaise, Malfoy tomba de celle-ci. Eden avait appuyé sur un des pieds de la chaise de Scorpius. Toute la classe riait très fort et Eden ne put cacher un léger sourire.

- Monsieur Malfoy pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de vous relever ?

- …

- Tu vas le regretter, Jordan

L'heure de potion passa relativement vite il en fut ainsi pour l'heure de sortilèges et de DCFM. Une fois la matinée passée ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, encore et toujours pour manger devant celle-ci, Eden croisa Léo.

- Bonjour, Eden !

- Salut, Léo

- Tu passes voir l'entrainement de Quidditch dans la soirée ?

- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude. T'es toujours poursuiveuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, faut pas changer quand on gagne !

Elle avait l'air de meilleure humeur que hier soir.

- OK, à ce soir alors.

- Ouais ciao.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre, loin de Scorpius pour Eden et loin de Fred et James pour Léo. Eden fit ses devoirs très à l'avance pour avoir son week-end de libre. Comme prévu elle alla à l'entrainement de Quidditch des Serpentards, avec un peu de retard, mais elle y alla.

Elle s'installa dans les gradins, commença à noter sur son cahier les différentes techniques qu'utilisent les Serpentards, et à cet instant, elle vit Scorpius tomber de son balai, il n'était pas trop haut mais assez haut pour se blesser. Léo se précipita sur lui, logique, c'était son cousin. Eden hésita, elle se demandait si elle devait descendre porter secours à son ennemi. Elle descendit quand elle vit Léo lui faire un signe.

Léo et Eden, emmenèrent Scorpius à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh (de plus en plus vielle mais toujours aussi fonctionnelle) s'occupa de Scorpius et demanda aux filles d'attendre dehors. Léo était sûre que tout ceci était de sa faute. Pomfresh leur permit d'entrer, et à peine entrer Léo décida qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'elle ne reste pas dans la même pièce que son cher cousin. Elle demanda a Eden de rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille, Eden ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Il fallut au moins 2 heures pour que Scorpius daigne enfin se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ou est Léo ?


	3. Chapter 3

**C**_hapitre 3_

Léo fulminait. Comment avait-elle pu ? Draco allait lui en vouloir. Scorpius aussi, comment avait-elle réussi à faire tomber Scorpius de son balai alors qu'elle-même n'était jamais tombée de son balai ?

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, seule. Se dirigeant vers le parc, elle avait à peine pris le temps de se rhabiller ; un simple T-shirt en coton blanc et un jean, le strict minimum. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui battait ses épaules. La nuit, elle se sentait toujours mieux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du Lac Noir, elle s'assit, dos à un arbre. Les semaines écoulées avaient été particulièrement pénibles pour elle. En plus de son devoir de préfète, les professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à leur donner une dose inutile de devoirs. Surtout en potions, domaine ou elle excellait généralement.

- Eh Nott, à ce qu'il parait tu voles tellement mal que tu as réussi à faire tomber Malfoy de son balai ?

- James !

Potter et Weasley, toujours et encore. Mais cette fois-ci, mini-Potter était là. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil que son grand frère mais on avait toujours appris à Léo de faire attention aux apparences.

Fred faisait barrière entre James et Léo mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Ils le contournèrent et se défièrent du regard.

- Non, James ! Lé… Nott, arrête aussi, tu vas…

- Ferme-là Weasley !

Elle avait hurlé, les larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues ; mais elle avait assez de contrôle pour le masquer et les empêcher de jaillir à trop forte dose.

- Toi !

Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine du jeune Gryffondor.

- Tu es un horrible petit salaud imbu de lui-même !

Elle était consciente qu'elle aggravait son cas, que si un professeur les surprenait, elle serait en mauvaise posture mais elle s'en fichait. Heureusement, au bout de quelques secondes d'énervement, elle rangea sa baguette et se détourna.

- Bravo, James.

Fred avait murmuré, seul James avait pu entendre sa raillerie. Il s'élança vers la Serpentarde alors qu'elle rentrait au château. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à Nott ?

Il avait hurlé de telle manière que Léo se retourna pour fixer les deux Gryffondors avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

- Léo !

William, enfin, où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait quitté le terrain en même temps que les filles mais était parti dans une autre direction.

- Tu devrais être plus attentif avec tes joueurs, Will.

Elle sourit tristement à son meilleur ami, les larmes noyant toujours son regard. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Si c'est encore ce crétin de Potter je…

- Un problème Scott ? La voix de James résonna dans le Hall d'entrée.

- Will non…

- Ouais mon problème c'est toi Potter ! Que tu crois tout permis passe encore, mais t'avises plus de t'attaquer à Léo comme ça. Fulmina William.

- James non arrête ! Intervint Fred qui venait d'arriver.

Les quatre étaient à présent dans le Hall désert, la pendule indiquait minuit vingt deux, Rusard n'allait pas tarder à les trouver (et oui, il est vieux mais toujours en vie).

- Franchement Fred, qu'est ce que t'as avec la Serpentarde ? Demanda James en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Fred.

- Je… Elle nous a rien fait !

- Ah ouais ? Elle est préfète ! Elle enlevé des points à Gryffondor, c'est la fille de Nott !

- Et alors ? Toi t'es le fils à Potter c'est pour ca que tu es forcement génial c'est ca ? Hurla Will exaspéré. Aller viens Léo, on y va.

Elle obtempéra lentement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils montèrent vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne se retourna que pour voir Fred qui l'observait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle lui sourit timidement. Pourquoi avait-il pris sa défense contre son meilleur ami ? Elle se dit que c'était certainement parce qu'il était plus sein d'esprit que Potter…

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'infirmerie.

- Scorpius !

Elle s'élança vers son cousin alors que Mme Pomfresh s'apprêta à l'arrêter. Mais Will s'approcha d'elle.

- Il va bien, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça et laissa les deux Serpentards s'approcher du lit du jeune blond.

- Espèce de sale fouine décolorée tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Elle prit son cousin dans ses bras en riant. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait interrompu une discussion importante entre les deux jeunes cinquièmes années.

Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit presqu'aussi bien que d'habitude mais les évènements de la soirée lui trottaient dans la tête, Scorpius et son état, William parce qu'il semblait particulièrement énervé, Fred qui agissait de manière plus qu'étrange, James qui n'avait pas changé : c'était bien ca le problème, et a peut près un milliard d'autres choses.

Le lendemain, Scorpius était toujours à l'infirmerie, en observation, avait dit Pomfresh. Léo déambulait donc seule dans les couloirs durant la pause déjeuné ; Elle avait rapidement avalé une pomme et quelques frites.

N'importe quel Serpentard aurait compris qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien. Mais William n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard ; il partit à la recherche de son amie.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la première année de la jeune fille et de sa seconde à lui. Il était un garçon turbulent, pas forcément doué en classe mais pas médiocre non plus. Elle était la petite fille Nott, la fille intouchable, froide et renfermée. Mais le destin avait voulu qu'ils soient devenus amis grâce au grand frère de William qui avait malencontreusement blessé Léo. C'était lors d'un match de Quidditch où il lui avait envoyé un Cognard alors qu'elle regardait.

Depuis ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, il avait déteint sur elle, elle était devenue plus impulsive, gardait moins facilement le contrôle d'elle-même, elle s'était aussi un peu dévergondée et s'était rapprochée des autres Serpentards. Lui, s'était assagit, il était devenu plus sage, plus sérieux. Au final ils avaient influencé l'évolution de l'autre sans le vouloir.

Il marchait droit devant lui, la tête haute mais l'esprit ailleurs, dans un des couloirs du troisième étage lorsqu'il tomba sur Léo. Enfin, se dit-il mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était rarement accompagnée. Il savait qu'elle détestait la compagnie des adolescents, trop immatures pour elle. Ca le faisait sourire lorsqu'il y pensait, Immature, turbulent, jamais sérieux, c'était tout lui.

Elle était avec James Potter. Ils étaient de plus en plus ensemble, ces deux là. Non, William n'était absolument pas jaloux, sa relation avec Léo s'arrêtait à de l'amitié, à de la fraternité. Mais elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce petit crétin prétentieux, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait l'autre soir. S'apprêtant à lui foncer dessus, William se stoppa lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars…

Il était arrivé à l'improviste, elle marchait, tête baissée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé. Il avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, loin de la grimace de dégout qu'il arborait en général avec elle. Elle se douta tout de suite que quelque chose de louche se produirait mais elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ca…

- Nott ! Excuse-toi !

- C'est à toi de t'excuser. Siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Surement pas !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Se protégeant d'avance, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe ou quelque chose du style. Elle se prépara donc à esquiver un quelconque coup de la part du Gryffondor mais au lieu de ca, il approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de la Serpentarde.

- Tu es à moi Nott. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur son oreille et descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop choquée mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle le repoussa fermement vers le mur d'en face.

- Que… Tu es complètement… Souffla-t-elle, complètement sous le choc.

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de s'en aller. Elle le regarda, interloquée, le suivant du regard alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir. Ce mec est complètement barge. Pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle posa pensivement son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur. Ses lèvres étaient agréablement douces, à y repenser. Pendant un court instant, elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir répondu à leur bref baiser. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le cours de potions qui aurait lieu dans les cachots.

- Tu m'expliques ?

La voix de William s'éleva dans le couloir. Qu'est e qu'il fichait ici ? Il devait avoir tout vu. Elle se gifla mentalement.

- Y a rien à dire…

- Léo…

- N'insiste pas, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle s'en alla, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle se mit à pleurer. C'était aussi la seconde fois en deux jours.

* * *

><p>Cette dure journée de cours se terminait pour Eden qui partit en direction de la bibliothèque, quand dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard elle vit une forme recroquevillée contre un mur. Comme attirée par le bruit inattendu, Eden s'approcha et reconnu, Léo secouée d'une tristesse incontrôlable. Eden s'approcha de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle.<p>

- James est un idiot !

- Qu'a-t-il fait, encore ?

- Rien, enfin, si, enfin non, enfin bref rien de bien important.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire je peux comprendre. Je dois chercher William ?

- Non c'est préférable que non.

- D'accord

10 minutes

…

30 minutes

…

45 minutes

…

1 heure 03 minutes 27 secondes

1 heure 3 minutes et 28 secondes se passèrent avant que les deux filles décident d'aller dans la Grande Salle

- Eden, je préfèrerais qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui, comme tu veux mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un je suis là.

- Merci

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Léo partit s'assoir avec William et d'autres Serpentards tandis qu'Eden rejoignit Fred et Roxanne.

- Alors Eden du neuf dans ta vie ? A part les livres bien sûr, tu reviens de la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas?

- On peut dire sa comme ça.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Eden !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Mais rien

James arriva. La discussion s'arrêta. Eden fini son repas et repartit. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Après une demi-heure seule dans cette salle, Fred et James arrivèrent.

- Alors Eden, toujours aussi amie avec Nott ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le devrai pas ?

- Et bien pour aucune raison apparente mais je l'espérais.

- Je vois laisse je dois prendre une douche.

Fred laissa James et Eden seuls dans la salle, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Eden n'avait rien contre James peut-être que s'il était un peu voir beaucoup moins superficiel, elle l'appréciera encore plus mais lui pour une raison inconnu ne supportait pas vraiment la présence d'Eden ou plutôt le fait d'être seul avec elle.

- Alors tu as parlé à Léo aujourd'hui.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Par hasard t'aurait-elle parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

- Non. Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Je me suis rapproché d'elle.

- Sois plus précis.

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Eden était très choqué tellement qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

- Tu as … Tu as fait quoi !

- Si c'est ta question non je ne l'aime pas, mais j'aime l'énerver au plus haut point, c'est … J'aime tellement ça que je ne peux même pas mettre un nom dessus.

- Tu as … Tu as fait quoi !

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça. Dit-il avec son sourire moqueur

La gifle qu'Eden retenait depuis un petit moment partit et d'un coup fit la rencontre avec la joue de James dans un bruit sourd et devant beaucoup de monde, à vrai dire devant tous les Gryffondors ou presque.

En moins d'une nuit tout Poudlard fut au courant du baiser entre Léo et James au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier et au plus grand malheur de cette dernière qui n'est toujours pas au courant. Bien observé, tout Poudlard n'était pas au courant puisque Fred ne l'était pas.

* * *

><p>- Alors Nott, on saute les Gryffondors maintenant ? Dit Parkinson qui ricana en s'en allant vers la Grande Salle.<p>

- Je… Quoi ? Comment tu…

- LEOPOLDINE ASTORIA NOTT COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?

La voix de William avait retentit dans tout le hall de telle manière que tout le monde tourna son regard vers les deux Serpentards.

- Will, pas ici…

- Je me contrefiche que tout le monde puisse nous voir, Léo, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si tout le monde comprend que tu n'as pas fait ca…

-…

- C'est pas vrai hein ? Tu étais pas d'accord ! Dis moi simplement que tu étais pas d'accord !

- Je n'étais pas d'accord, Will, tu crois vraiment que je serais venue embrasser Potter me on plein gré ?

- On sait jam…

- Merci pour ta confiance William. Et toi d'ailleurs t'étais ou ? Je t'ai à peine vu ces deux derniers jours.

- Je…

- Tu… Répondit-elle sur le même ton, mais elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et afficha le regard qu'il détestait le plus. Celui du « J'ai tout deviné, je sais que j'ai raison, mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe devant tout le monde ». Malheureusement elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait raison… Et en tout cas elle avait plus ou moins peur de la réponse.

- Plus tard Léo…

- Pourquoi moi je devrais attendre ?

Elle avait hurlé. Son self contrôle laissait vraiment à désirer ces derniers temps.

- Parce que… Ca ne regarde personne.

- Peut être que le fait que j'ai été embrassé contre mon gré par Potter regardait l'école entière ?

Il recula alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'elle affichait un regard comme celui-ci. Elle lui faisait carrément peur, il aurait aimé partir en courant. Les prunelles de Léo étaient plus grises que bleues à ce moment là et surtout, plus glacées que jamais. Il frissonna.

- D'accord, Ok, Calme-toi.

- Je suis calme.

Il sourit, évidemment, elle n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'elle soit devenue plus impulsive à cause de lui.

- Je… C'est à… Cause d'une fille.

- Et quel genre de fille plus exactement ?

- Je ne crois pas que…

- William Scott, tu vas me répondre au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?

- Gryffondor.

Oh non, pas une fille du clan Potter Weasley par pitié. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher encore plus près de William, de telle manière que leurs nez se touchaient.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une Potter ou une Weasley.

- Pas à proprement parler…

- Mais encore…

Elle avait peur de comprendre. Si elle ne faisait pas partie du clan Potter, il aurait nié catégoriquement ors il ne l'avait pas fait… La seule fille du clan Potter qui n'était pas Potter…

- Je… Tu…

Elle secoua la tête

- Pas possible. Elle… D'accord ?

- Respiré Léo. Ricana-t-il. Oui elle est d'accord. Et oui je crois que tu as compris que c'était…

Mais Léo était déjà partie ne direction de la Grande Salle ou tout le monde était attablé. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondors. James la regarda avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. L'envie incroyable de le frapper à ce moment même saisit Léo mais elle se calma. William ne l'avait pas tant influencé, pas tant que ca. Fred l'observait calmement, avec un petit sourire en coin. Rose et Roxanne tenait une conversation à voix basse et Eden… Eden avait l'air un peu effrayée.

Oui lorsque Léo était en colère, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Pas du tout.

- TOI ! Comment peux-tu ?

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Eden.


	4. Chapter 4

**C**_hapitre 4_

- Léo arrête, tu amuses plus le monde que tu ne me fais peur, viens on va discuter ailleurs.

Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle, pour aller dans un des coins sombre de Poudlard.

- Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Mais… Mais tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, je sors avec William, et alors, en quoi ça te gène ?

- Ben … Ce qui concerne Will me concerne.

- Justement non ça ne te concerne pas !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- C'est toi qui sort avec lui peut être ? Ou alors t'es sa mère ?

- …

- Ben voilà. En plus je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il était avec moi pendant 2 jours quasiment 24 heures sur 24.

- Bien sûre que je l'ai remarqué, pas qu'il n'était avec toi mais qu'il n'était pas avec moi. Toi tu ne le remarquerais pas si Fred t'évitais pendant 2 jours ?

- Je le remarquerais et je remarquerais aussi que s'il m'évitait c'est pour une fille et je saurais laquelle, puisque lui et moi on se parle.

Léo se sentit mal rien qu'à l'idée que Fred et Eden se parlent plus que elle et Will, mais aussi sur le fait que Fred puisse ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle se mit une baffe mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle ne serai-ce que se préoccuper des occupations du Gryffondor.

- Ok, tu peux sortir avec lui, de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire, j'imagine ?

- Tu imagines bien.

Elles rirent et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Leur journée se passa sans encombre. Après la dernière heure de cours de Léo, elle décida de rejoindre Will qui lui avait fini depuis 1 heure en attendant Eden qui elle terminait 1 heure plus tard que Léo.

- Alors, on a ta bénédiction ?

- Oui, vous l'avez de toute façon je peux rien vous refuser.

- Léo, je t'adore !

Ils passèrent une heure à parler de tout et de rien, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis un bon moment, déjà. Au bout d'une heure ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque comme ils l'avaient convenus avec Eden, elle arriva, s'installa sur le canapé à droite de Léo, en face de William.

- Alors vous avez fait quelque chose d'intéressant pendant mon absence ?

- Alors tu as fait quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Comme toujours, la potion c'est mortel.

- D'un ennui mortel, tu veux dire.

- Non, c'est pire que ça ! En plus du fait qu'on s'ennuie, ce qu'il nous fait faire c'est trop facile. Sérieusement, il nous a demandé de fabriquer de l'amortentia la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait c'était en deuxième année.

Une heure passa avant qu'ils décident d'aller manger quelque chose pour que Leo et Will puissent se coucher tôt, un grand match de Quidditch les attendait demain. Eden s'asseyait comme d'habitude avec Fred qui était avec sa sœur. Will et Léo s'asseyaient ensemble. Une fois le repas finit Léo et Eden se saluèrent et se firent la bise, tandis que Will et cette dernière s'embrassèrent. Elle alla dans sa salle commune et il en fut ainsi pour les Serpentards qui eux, allèrent dans la leurs.

* * *

><p>Léo quitta la bibliothèque un peu plus tard que Will. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la Salle commune, elle tomba sur une scène assez étrange. Les canapés étaient renversés, les coussins trainaient par terre, quelques deuxièmes années étaient cachés derrière une armoire alors qu'au centre de la pièce se tenaient Scorpius et William, baguettes à la main.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Léo à une cinquième année.

- Aucune idée. Répondit celle-ci.

Les deux Serpentards se lançaient des regards teigneux mais n'agissaient pas, pour l'instant en tout cas. C'est ce moment que Léo choisit pour intervenir.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi la salle est dans cet état ?

Sa voix était calme et ferme, glacée. Elle réservait ce ton pour les moments importants. Will se tourna vers elle et elle crut voir un petit moment une expression désolée avant que son regard se durcisse.

- Rien, Léo. Rien du tout.

Il rangea sa baguette et monta dans son dortoir sans un mot, laissant son amie sur place avec son cousin et quelques curieux.

- Dégagez. Dit froidement Scorpius avant de donner un coup de baguette vers un canapé où il s'allongea.

La jeune fille fit de même et ils se contemplèrent un long moment, attendant que les quelques curieux qui restaient aillent se coucher. Ce fut finalement Scorpius qui rompit le silence

- Elle lui trouve quoi à Scott ?

Léo lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne répondit rien. Evidemment, elle s'était posé la même question. Elle n'avait jamais songé à William en tant que mec pouvant avoir une histoire d'amour. Non, pour elle, William était juste… Juste William, son meilleur ami, son confident mais certainement pas un mec avec qui elle pourrait un jour sortir.

- Pour être franche avec toi, Scorp' j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Enfin si, à y repenser, c'est vrai qu'il était pas mal. Banal, d'après Léo, mais pas mal. Ce n'était pas un laideron dirons-nous. Elle aimait ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux mais ca s'arrêtait là. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas comprendre Eden.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

En temps normal elle aurait sorti une blague sur le fait qu'il était en train de le faire mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Fais donc.

- William…

- Quoi William ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle éclata de rire. Mais Scorpius ne semblait pas amusé du tout.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Enfin je veux dire il est comme un frère pour moi !

- Je vois…

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Scorpius, tu me fais peur la…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve bon sang !

- Tu m'inquiète, vraiment. Pourquoi tu es aussi en colère ? Tu t'en fiche ! Tu as la moitié des filles de Poud…

- Oh c'est bon je connais la chanson ! Je suis un Malfoy, je suis beau et je…

- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs et laisse-moi finir ! Je disais que tu avais la moitié de Poudlard à tes pieds et que tu trouves le moyen d'être jaloux de William qui est vraiment le dernier des derniers en matière de filles ?

Il réfléchit un court instant. Il n'était pas particulièrement jaloux de William mais plutôt du fait qu'il ait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : l'amour d'une personne. Il avait beau être sorti avec la moitié de l'école, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce que semblait ressentir William. Et ca le rendait dingue.

- Tu me réponds ?

- Ouais. Ouais je suis jaloux.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Non je suis tout a fait sérieux.

- Tu es jaloux parce… Non, me dis pas que tu aimes Eden ?

- Je… Non ! T'es folle ou quoi ? C'est qu'une sale peste capricieuse !

Il éclata d'un grand rire. Mais au fond, Léo sentit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais elle savait aussi que Scorpius lui avouerait tout le moment venu et qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

- C'est mon amie, Scorp

- Et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Tu as le chic pour choisir tes amis toi… Jordan, Scott…

- Je vois…

Elle attrapa un coussin et lui balança dans la figure. Voilà, tout était bien qui finissait bien… Enfin pas tout à fait. Pourquoi William était-il parti comme ca ? Elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire son Boursoufflet, mais elle savait aussi qu'en temps normal il serait descendu vers onze heures du soir pour venir se confier à elle. Hors il était déjà minuit et il n'avait toujours pas montré signe de vie. Cela allait être une année difficile…

De son côté, Eden était à présent presque seule dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il ne restait que Fred et James qui conversaient à voix basse ; lorsque James se leva et se planta devant elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il affichait une expression gênée.

- T'es amie avec Nott hein ?

Elle acquiesça, soupçonneuse

- Elle pense quoi de moi ?


	5. Chapter 5

**C**_hapitre 5_

Il me posait cette question à moi ? Je me demandais s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête, le choc a peut-être causé un important traumatisme.

- Alors elle pense quoi de moi ?

Et bien non, par Merlin c'est à moi qu'il posait cette question !

- Ce que Léo pense de toi…Disons que…

- Abrège Eden, on va pas y passer la nuit, quand même !

- Et bien…

- J'attends !

- Oh mais tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander ! Tu crois peut être qu'on parle de toi quand on est ensemble ? On n'a pas que ça à faire, parler de James la super star ! James, retiens ca une fois pour toutes, toute les filles de Poudlard ne font pas que« fantasmer » sur toi ! Effectivement il y a des filles comme Léo ou moi, des filles saines d'esprit, qui parlent de choses beaucoup plus importantes. Va donc lui demander, tu verras bien ce qu'elle pense de toi !

Eden se retourna pour aller dans son dortoir puis changeant d'opinion repartis en direction des garçons.

- Si j'étais elle, je penserais que tu es une personne égocentrique, qui se pense tout permis à cause de son père et je dirais aussi que tu es doté d'une idiotie profonde qui est propre à ton être. Mais n'oublie jamais que je ne suis pas elle. Bonne nuit les gars et à demain.

Elle fit la bise aux deux garçons et alla une fois pour toute dans son dortoir pour y commencer et y finir sa nuit. James lui resta scotché sur place devant le monologue de la brune. Fred décida que son ami avait l'air assez idiot comme ça et ils allèrent à leur tour chacun dans leur dortoir.

Une fois debout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, les deux amis Serpentard attendaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame qu'Eden daigne enfin sortir. Une fois sortit Eden salua les deux jeunes Serpentards. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle mais se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

Léo alla en DCFM, alors que William se dirigeait vers la salle d'histoire de la magie et pendant ce temps Eden alla en potion, dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça est un euphémisme puisqu'elle détestait ça pour deux raison :

1. Scorpius était présent, en binôme avec elle en plus.

2. Elle était très en avance sur ce programme et s'ennuyait beaucoup.

Eden s'assied donc aux côtés de son cher ami Scorpius qui a décidé de faire de la vie de la Gryffondor un vrai calvaire, pourtant Eden en avait décidé autrement.

- Alors Jordan, sa fait quoi de sortir avec un Serpentard pour la première fois, ou plutôt sa fait quoi de sortir avec quelqu'un pour la première fois tout court ?

- Alors Malfoy, sa fait quoi d'être le plus idiot des deux dans un couple ?

- Tu devrais demander à William, il le sait lui.

- Peut être que je devrais le faire, oui, mais à ce que je sache c'est à toi que j'ai posé cette question.

Leur dialogue se finit lorsque le professeur leur fit une remarque. Ils firent du veritaserum. Enfin une potion au niveau d'Eden, elle fut ravi que Malfoy restait assit sur sa chaise, elle pouvait enfin travailler dans un environnement à peu près convenable. L'heure se finit relativement vite pour Eden, ainsi que pour Léo et Will.

A midi, Dumbledore fit une annonce, tous les préfets devaient organiser le bal d'Halloween comme chaque année. Léo fut ravi, enfin presque.

Passons du côté de James et de Fred

- Le bal de cette année va être un catastrophe !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est Nott qui va devoir organiser ça, réveil toi Fred !

- Mais elle ne sera pas seule, les autres rattraperont les horreurs qu'elle aura fabriqué.

- Oui, ou alors on pourrait nous en mêler un peu, tu me suis ou pas ?

* * *

><p>Halloween serait exactement un mois, trois semaines et deux jours. Toute l'école était déjà en effervescence devant l'évènement. Alors que Léo marchait seule dans le parc durant la pause de midi, elle fut interceptée par Taylor Parkinson qui lui dit avec sa voix grinçante qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper du bal toute seule parce qu'elle était « débordée par les devoirs ». Débordée ? Mes fesses oui ! Pensa Léo. Des deux jeunes filles, Léo était la plus à plaindre mais elle était trop gentille et accepta.<p>

Taylor s'en alla et une autre personne fit alors son apparition. Elle trottina jusqu'à la jeune brune et s'arrêta à côté d'elle pour marcher à son rythme. C'était Fred, il prit bien soin de ne pas toucher la jeune fille, de ne pas l'effrayer ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire fuir.

- Tu es trop gentille, Nott. Dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, Weasley.

- Je sais. Mais par pitié, arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, c'est trop… Impersonnel.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'il y n'ait quelque chose de proprement personnel entre nous.

- Mais... Bref… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ca ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire confiance ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Si tu veux je te fais une liste pour demain…

- …

- Donc c'est non. Bonne journée Fred.

Il cligna des yeux, ébahit. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire. Et puis elle l'avait appelé Fred… Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom !

Il partit à son tour, laissant sa place à James qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Tu es vraiment une personne étonnante, Nott.

- Ferme-là, Potter.

- Non, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, sale petite traitresse.

Les traitres, c'était ainsi qu'on appelait à présent les enfants de familles ayant participé à la seconde guerre des sorciers et ayant été du côté de Voldemort. C'était un peu l'équivalant de traitre à son sang. Léo se sentit blessé, incroyablement blessé mais ne laissa rien paraitre, comme toujours.

Il ricana devant l'absence de réponse, il avait compris. Il savait qu'il avait touché une partie sensible, la partie fragile du cœur de Léo. En apparence, elle était toujours ce mur de glace sans expression mais James ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Elle fondit sur lui tel un rapace fondant sur une proie. Le plaquant contre le chêne qui se tenait juste derrière lui, il devina immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait agir comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Par pur instinct.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec force, il n'y avait rien de doux, rien de sentimental. Les bouches se trouvaient, se séparaient puis se retrouvaient comme si elles avaient besoin de l'autre pour survivre. Mais il n'en était rien. Tout n'était que haine et violence, James prit vite le dessus et le pressa avec force contre l'arbre, si fort qu'elle en eu mal dans les côtes. Mais il ne rompit jamais le contact entres leurs lèvres.

Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la Serpentard alors que l'autre enlaçait sa taille, la rapprochant de son propre corps. De son côté, Léo rompit leur baiser pour venir explorer le visage du Gryffondor d'un peu plus près. Ses traits étaient fins mais alors qu'elle approchait son oreille, elle enfonça ses dents dans son lobe, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque de la jeune fille puis commença a jouer avec la peau fragile de son cou.

Il finit par la lâcher, ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, elle toujours adossée à l'arbre, lui a quelques centimètres. Elle passa ses doigts sur la marque rouge laissée sur son cou par James. Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier tout en massant son oreille, fortement meurtrie par la sauvagerie de Léo.

- Comme ca tout le monde saura que tu es à moi.

Lorsque Fred rentra dans sa salle commune, ce soir-là, il avait encore Un énorme sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Lui-même l'ignorait. C'est vrai, pourquoi était-il aussi heureux que Léo l'ait enfin appelé par son prénom ? Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il refusait de se l'avouer.

C'est ce moment que choisit Eden pour intervenir. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle le força à s'installer dans un des canapés au coin du feu. S'installant en face de lui, elle croisa les jambes et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, chocolats de son ami.

- Je sais ce qui se passe, Fred. Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

- De quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers le dortoir, personne n'avait remarqué l'échange qui s'était passé entre les deux Gryffondors. Mais juste avant qu'Eden atteigne la porte du dortoir des filles, Fred se leva à son tour et dit d'une voix très peu discrète.

- Non ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Il savait de qui Eden voulait parler, et non. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas vrai ? Non, bien sur ! Elle était à Serpentard, elle était la fille la plus rabat-joie de la terre, la plus énervante qui soi. Son exact opposé en plus. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

- J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu l'aimes pas, Fred. Parce que sinon t'es dans la bouse de dragon. Vraiment.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident, pas vrai ?

Le lendemain, Léo se réveilla aux aurores. C'était samedi mais elle avait un programme très chargé. Préparer le bal était l'une de ses priorités mais elle devait aussi parler à Scorpius qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis avant-hier pour on ne savait quelle raison. Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle qui était déserte à cette heure-là, pendant le week-end, elle tomba sur la fille Londubat. Alice s'appelait-elle d'après ses souvenirs.

- Léopoldine ? J'ai eu une idée pour le bal.

Elle était la seule à jamais l'avoir appelé par son prénom enter. C'était toujours Léo ou Nott, jamais Léopoldine. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, car oui, elle aimait son prénom.

- Je t'écoute.

Elles rejoignirent le repas ensemble. La salle était quasiment déserte et elles s'installèrent donc ensemble à la table des Serpentards sans que personne ne remarque rien.

- On ferait donc ca dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle acquiesça.

- On pourrait faire un bal masqué.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ca fait un peu… Cliché ?

- Bah je trouvais que c'était bien comme idée, pas besoin d'inviter qui que ce soit, on aurait des masques, ce serait mieux non ?

- A y réfléchir, c'est pas si mal comme idée. On pourrait faire ca ouais. Tu en parles au préfet de Gryffondor…

- Tom.

- C'est ça, Tom. Et j'en parle à Katie.

- Ca me va.

Elle lui sourit puis repartis de son pas léger vers le Hall ou on ne sait ou. Un bal masqué, sans invitations, ca avait l'air intéressant… Mais danser avec de parfaits inconnus n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. Etrangement son esprit s'envola immédiatement vers James alors qu'Eden venait de s'asseoir a côté d'elle.

- A quoi tu joues avec James, au juste ?

* * *

><p>En se levant, Eden croisa James, qui était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la jeune fille remarqua une morsure dans le cou de son ami  ennemi, elle ne savait pas que faisait cette marque dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- C'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou, James ?

- Oh et bien ta folle d'ami m'a attaquer, pour m'embrasser et elle m'a mordu, tu te rends compte elle m'a mordu, une folle je te dis cette fille est folle !

- De qui tu parles ?

- As ton avis, de Nott, bien sûr !

- Il faut dire que tu l'as bien cherché quand même.

- Oui mais, je me suis excusé (mensonge)

- Alors là, je ne comprends vraiment pas, ce n'est pas du genre de Léo.

- Et pourtant, elle l'a fait.

Eden se dirigea avec James vers la Grande Salle. Elle était presque vide de magiciens. James alla à la table des Gryffondors tandis qu'Eden alla à la table des Serpentards. James exultait, tout se passait comme dans ces plans, Eden allait se fâcher avec Nott, et « l'entente » Serpentard/Gryffondors serait rompu.

- A quoi tu joues avec James, au juste ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Pourquoi tu t'amuses comme ça avec lui !

- Ah, d'accord, je vois. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Que tu l'as attaqué, mordu, embrasser et pis voilà en court c'est ça

- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il m'a insulté, et regarde… regarde ce qu'il m'a fait.

Léo montra à Eden son cou qui devenait bleu. ATTENDS … Bleu !

- Léo ton cou est …

- Il est…

- Bleu !

- Quoi ?

Léo relâcha ses cheveux, se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, ou James était assis, seul. Elle lui parla, ou plutôt le réprimanda à voix basse pour que personne ne les entendes. Elle laissa échapper un grognement qui se rependit dans la Grande Salle, malgré elle. Elle retourna à sa table.

- James est un idiot.

- James est un idiot, on est d'accord.

Les deux filles rirent après s'être pardonné d'avoir douté l'une de l'autre, James grogna intérieurement en voyant les deux filles en plein embrassades. William arriva, salua sa meilleure amie et embrassa sa petite-amie, il s'assit aux cotés de cette dernière. Elle ne tarda pas à cette table, car les élèves commencèrent à arriver par gros paquets. Elle alla s'installer à la place dernièrement occupé par James pour se placer à coté de Fred et de sa sœur. Ils parlèrent ensemble mais ni Fred ni Eden ne parla de James.

- Alors Eden tu commences par quoi ?

- Divination et toi ?

- Sortilèges dans une heure. Et toi Roxanne ?

- Moi et bien je commence par métamorphose.

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent chacun dans sa salle de cours respectif. Fred qui lui n'avait pas cours, alla dans la bibliothèque. A peine la première allée passer quelqu'un le percuta. Il ne vit pas tout de suite qui était cette personne.

- Excuse, t'as besoin d'aide ?

Fred se releva sans l'aide cette personne qui était William.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, ou peut-être que le courage des Gryffondors est partit aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

- Bien sûr c'est un Serpentard, plein de lâcheté, qui va me dire ça !

- Ouais bon, ça suffit, je ne voudrais pas te blesser, sinon Eden m'en voudrai.

- Depuis quand tu es inquiet de ce que MA meilleure-amie pense de toi ?

- Depuis que je sors avec elle, tiens !

- TOI et … Eden !

- Désolé, je pensais qu'Eden t'avait prévenu, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

Fred était scotché comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il sa posait cette question en boucle. Le Gryffondor se promis de parler a Eden.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je lui parlerai plus tard. Sinon tu penses quoi d'elle? Elle est sympa, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Et toi, tu penses quoi de Léo ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde *se cache sous la table* désolée de poster ce chapitre avec tant de retard bon et bien bonne lecture.**

**C**_hapitre 6_

Fred n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Léo ? Non mais franchement ! Il n'allait pas avec elle, elle était froide, distante, solitaire, voir cruelle alors qu'il était souriant, amical et blagueur. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit, le feu et la glace.

Mais William était toujours là, en attente d'une réponse.

- J'ai posé la question en premier. Répondit alors calmement Fred, alors que son esprit tournait à toute allure. Toujours essayer de contourner le problème.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si on sort ensemble, tu crois peut être que je la déteste ?

- On ne sait jamais avec vous, les Serpentards.

- Je te demande pardon ? Mais ces derniers temps tu as l'air de penser plutôt du bien de nous.

Il avait dit cela avec un regard perçant tout en fixant Léo qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle portait une écharpe alors qu'il faisait bon dans le château. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et se dirigeait vers eux sans vraiment les voir.

- Salut ! Dit William en se précipitant sur elle et en l'embrassant avec humeur sur la joue. Comment va ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ca t'intéresse, Scott.

Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Si elle faisait ca, c'est qu'elle n'allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien. Il sut que c'était une sorte d'alerte rouge secrète. Et en voyant les yeux gris de son ami se plonger dans son regard, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Maintenant ou… Commença William

- Plus tard. Répondit Léo avec autant de rapidité.

- Enorme ou…

- Total, Scott. Total.

Ils se complétaient sans même attendre que l'autre ait fini sa phrase. Il grimaça et lui adressa un regard désolé. Soudainement il se rendit compte que depuis qu'il était avec Eden, depuis ces quelques semaines où il n'était plus célibataire, il avait totalement délaissé Léo. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, même lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Zabini, qui restait sa conquête la plus remarquable.

Elle fit un bref signe de la tête à Fred qui était devenu muet d'étonnement devant la scène qui s'était passé devant lui. Evidemment, il n'avait rien compris, il n'avait pas noté l'emploi du nom de famille, encore moins le langage codé que les deux amis avaient utilisés.

Le soir même, Léo était allongée dans son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, les bras autour de l'énorme nounours que lui avait offert Scorpius pour son anniversaire. Il sentait bon le basilic, comme Scorpius. Elle aimait l'odeur de son cousin. Et rien qu'à penser à lui, elle eut immédiatement l'envie d'aller lui parler, de se lamenter sur son sort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. William voulait lui parler de leur discussion de l'après-midi, mais Léo s'était rétractée, elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à la vérité.

Mais William n'était évidemment pas de cet avis. Il attendait depuis on quart d'heure dans la Salle Commune que son amie veuille bien sortir. Eden et lui auraient du faire une balade en amoureux autour de parc ce soir-là et il avait annulé pour Léo… Il allait réussir à avoir cette discussion avec elle. Il semblait que William ait loupé pas mal de choses dans la vie de son amie…

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles – et non il n'est pas protégé contrairement aux Gryffondors- et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son amie. Elle partageait la pièce avec Parkinson puisqu'elles étaient toutes deux préfètes mais Taylor n'était pas là, comme toujours. Elle dormait plus souvent avec différents mecs plutôt que dans sa chambre.

Il trouva Léo allongée sur son lit, avec juste un vieux pull en laine sur les épaules. Il était deux fois trop grand pour elle et lui tombait à la hauteur des genoux. Elle ne portait rien d'autre et il pouvait voir la moitié de ses épaules ainsi qu'un décolleté assez avantageux. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux gris étaient fatigués et de grandes cernes prouvaient son état de santé mémorable.

Il ne dit rien. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle et passa un bras atour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne pleura pas. Léo ne pleurait jamais, mais il savait qu'elle en était au point où une fille normale serait déjà en larmes. Mais Léo n'était pas une fille normale. C'était Léo, sa meilleure amie, la fille la plus forte qu'il connaisse.

- Je suis désolé Léo. Soupira-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, Léo. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse.

Evidemment, il serait toujours la pour elle. Mais ces derniers temps il ne l'avait pas été.

- C'est pas grave.

Dit-elle contre son épaule. Il baissa ses yeux vers la minuscule fille blotti contre lui. C'est alors qu'il vit la chose, cette chose. Une grosse marque violacée et bleue s'étendait sur une grande partie du cou de la jeune fille.

- Qui t'as fait ca ?

- Quoi… A ca, c'est rien.

Ce n'était rien, non ce n'était rien. Justement. James ne ressentait rien pour elle, et elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ; donc pourquoi avaient-ils continué ? Car oui, ils avaient continué. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés à plusieurs reprises en deux jours, volontairement ou pas, et cela se finissait toujours mal. Ils s'étaient revus peu de temps après l'incident du lac, dans un couloir vide. Puis ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Léo s'y était rendue.

- Ce n'est pas rien, Léo. Je sais qui c'est. C'est Potter hein ?

- Je… Il n'a pas… Fait exprès !

- Comment ne peut-on pas faire exprès de faire… CA ?

Elle resta muette. Elle se fichait bien de ce que Will pouvait penser, elle se fichait bien que ça la rende dingue cette histoire avec James. Elle se fichait encore plus royalement de ce petit crétin prétentieux. Elle s'en fichait, pas vrai ?

- Léo, arrête ce jeu. Tout de suite. Ca va te bouffer de l'intérieur.

- Tu rigoles ? Il ne gagnera pas, je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Mais elle avait hésité, et ça, Will l'avait remarqué. Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

- Léopoldine, je te connais mieux que quiconque ne te connaitra jamais…

- Vantard ! Elle avait retrouvé son ton moqueur.

- Même pas. Mais je reprends, je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais très bien que tu ne te serais pas embarquée dans cette histoire sans raison. Et avoue-le, détruire James Potter n'est pas ta raison principale.

- C'est quoi alors ? Du tac au tac, c'était toujours comme ca avec Léo.

- Je ne sais pas.

Mais Léo avait compris où il voulait en venir. Croyait-il seulement qu'elle aimait James Potter ? Le petit crétin prétentieux ? Le salaud qui avait osé l'embrasser ? Elle ricana.

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Will. Non je n'aime pas James Potter.

Peut -être pas maintenant, pensa William. Mais si tu continues à jouer avec le feu, tu te brûleras les ailes, mon ange. Il ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait ; Léo avait compris, elle était assez intelligente pour se retenir.

Léo ne s'endormit pas cette nuit-là, trop occupée à penser. Le visage de James Potter hantant son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à lui. C'était comme une fatalité, dès qu'elle pensait à quelque chose d'autre, James revenait dans son esprit. Je ne l'aime pas, Tu ne l'aimes pas Léo, réveille-toi voyons ! Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient passé ces deux derniers jours plus de temps ensemble que ces deux dernières années. Elle avait aimé la moindre seconde qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Mais elle ne ferait rien pour arrêter leur jeu, pas avant qu'il ne déclare forfait par lui-même. Elle était bien trop fière pour cela. Mais voilà, elle devait reconnaitre sa faute.

Elle était indéniablement amoureuse de James Potter et elle était dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Ca faisait trois jours que James et Eden ne s'étaient pas parlé, il en était ainsi pour Léopoldine et Scorpius qui pour une raison obscure ne s'adressaient pas même un regard. James fit le premier pas ce qui est très étonnant venant de sa part.<p>

- Eden, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi, je devrais t'aider ?

- Parce que nous sommes amis, peut-être.

- Ah et bien j'imagine que tu ne sais pas que des amis ne doivent pas se mentir !

- Oui, je suis désolé, pour ça d'ailleurs.

- D'accord tu veux quoi ?

- Je voudrais un conseil sur … les filles, comment rendre une fille totalement folle de moi ?

- Tu ne me demanderais pas ça pour jouer un sale coup à Léo, par hasard ?

- … Non… bien sûr que non …

- Je dirais donc que tu es un idiot, pour commencer.

- Merci Eden, je t'adore

- Mais de rien.

James fit la bise à Eden, et se dirigea vers son dortoir, probablement pour chercher Fred, tandis que cette dernière alla vers la Grande Salle, qui était vide. Bizarre, pensa la jeune fille, elle regarda l'heure, 05 heures 54 minutes, en fait ce n'était pas étonnant. Cette dernière fut rapidement rejointe par Scorpius qui aurait voulu se retrouver seul. En voyant la Gryffondor assise seule à sa table Scorpius s'approcha d'elle en silence, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu ni entendu.

- Tu lui trouve quoi à Scott ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu l'évites, pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quelqu'un comme qui ? Comme toi peut-être ?

- Oui justement quelqu'un comme moi !

- …

- Ecoutes, oublis ce que j'ai dit, je vais l'oublier moi aussi d'ailleurs, passe une bonne journée Jordan.

Eden n'en revenait pas était-ce une déclaration ou tout simplement un discours préparé pour embrouillé son esprit. Elle ne le savait pas et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Après Scorpius vint William qui s'assit à côté d'Eden, ils furent rejoint 5 minutes après pas Léo. Ils mangèrent tout en riant ou en se chamaillant. Tout à coup Eden se sentit de trop, elle s'avait qu'à cause d'elle Léo et Will ne s'était pas vraiment vu ses derniers temps. Léo sentit son malaise et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Léo était triste du fait qu'elle passe moins de temps avec William qu'avant mais elle était très heureuse que ces deux amis s'entendent enfin, ils s'entendaient un peu trop eux qui ne pouvait pas se voir en photo il y a moins de trois semaines.

- Dites donc vous deux, vous ne m'avez jamais racontez, comment vous vous êtes décidé à sortir ensemble.

- Et bien c'est parce que…

A ce moment précis Scorpius entra pour la deuxième fois, ce matin, dans la Grande Salle.

- Tiens, Bébé Scorpius, vient t'assoir avec nous, tu as l'autorisation de manger avec des Grands.

- William ne commence pas.

Contrairement à ce que pensait William se fut Eden qui lui répondit et non Léopoldine

- Elle a raison William, ne cherche pas un centaure dans Poudlard !

- D'accord excuse-moi Bébé Scorpius mais mon invitation tiens toujours.

Will se leva et partit laissant ainsi les filles seules avec Scorpius. Ce dernier se demandait s'il devait partir, encore une fois, s'assoir seul à la table des Serpentards ou tout simplement rejoindre sa cousine ainsi que son "ennemie", qui est l'amie de Léo.

Il décida qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller à la table des Serpentards et d'attendre que certains d'entre eux arrivent.

- Scorpius, tu m'évites?

- Non Léo pas du tout.

- Tu évites William?

- Comme d'habitude Léo, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne veux pas venir chez nous, tu dois te sentir seul avec comme seule compagnie cette délicieuse nourriture.

- Léo, arrêtes avec tes questions! Vous commencez à me sortir par tous les trous! Tout le monde !

Enfin de compte Scorpius choisi sa première option et partit encore une fois


	7. Chapter 7

Suivant son cousin du regard, Léo resta silencieuse, comme d'habitude. Elle avait pris le pli, Scorpius ferait toujours des crises de colère et Léo serait toujours la pour lui pardonner et le calmer. Mais la, franchement, elle n'en avait pas envie. En temps normal elle se serait levée, aurait couru après son cousin pour s'excuser mais elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle se contenta de se lever et de partir dans l'autre direction que celle que son cousin avait prise : aller au parc.

Là bas elle retrouva James, toujours James. Elle ne lui sourit pas, elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, gardant ses yeux baissés sur son livre, adossée à ce même chêne, toujours le même chêne. James vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi proche mais aussi loin d'elle. C'était amusant, il avait l'air si gentil, si doux et inoffensif lorsqu'on le voyait. Mais en fait c'était un homme manipulateur qui parvenait toujours à ses fins, et ca, Léo l'avait compris, contrairement a beaucoup d'étudiants. La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'il était un le fils d'Harry Potter, le beau et gentil Potter toujours au service des autres. Mais il s'était dévoilé à Léo, totalement.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, James ricana, ce qui déformait un peu son visage d'ange. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans le parc. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours seuls ? Alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle de Léo, il approcha son visage du cou de la jeune fille. La réaction fut immédiate. Donnant une petite tape joueuse sur la joue de James, elle s'écarta.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en riant.

Mais son rire était faux. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas son genre. Elle acceptait toujours de fricoter avec lui. Se redressant, mais gardant son nez contre la joue de Léo, il soupira, toujours contre le visage de la jeune fille.

- Allons, faut te détendre un peu Léo. On n'a pas cours avant une bonne heure.

Elle se redressa rapidement, faisant tomber violement James à ses côtés. Lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- J'ai dis non, j'ai pas la tête à ce aujourd'hui !

James ricana, il venait de remporter une victoire, il avait réussi à pousser Léo à bout. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Léopoldine se diriger d'un pas vif vers le château. Elle marchait la tête haute, le regard dédaigneux, les lèvres pincées. Elle était énervée. Pourquoi avait-elle montré une telle position de faiblesse avec lui ? Elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner. Jamais. Heureusement il ne la suivait pas, ne la narguait pas, ou du moins pas encore.

Elle arriva dans le château, se dirigea immédiatement vers les cachots, la couleur sombre des murs et l'odeur âcre de l'air la calmait. Mais évidemment il fallait que l'odeur si chère à ses yeux soit masquée par une autre senteur… Celle d'un mélange entre citron et oranger. Soupirant d'aise, il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait cette odeur inconnue. Se retournant vivement, elle provoqua le sursaut du jeune homme qui se tenait là. Il était plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux semblaient noirs à la faible lueur des chandeliers. Sa peau était assez pâle, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui noyaient le regard de la jeune fille.

- Léo !

Il se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle tombait en arrière contre le mur, le visage dans les mains. Il tenta de s'approcher mais elle le maintint à distance avec un regard noir. Sa baguette dans sa main, elle n'hésiterait pas à le poursuivre en lançant des sorts s'il approchait trop prêt.

- M'appelle pas Léo. Renifla-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle fondait en larmes au château depuis le début de l'année et c'était la troisième fois qu'il le faisait à cause de James.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux. Et puis de toute manière c'est pas le sujet.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien à te dire. Et puis ca te regarde pas.

- Tu es l'amie d'Eden et Eden est mon amie. Donc ca me regarde.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Oublie-moi, fais comme si j'existais pas.

- Non.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien ajouter, juste pour l'embêter. Ou alors était-ce pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ? Toujours était-il qu'il restait à bonne distance de la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Léo frissonna, il ne la toucha pas mais la présence du jeune homme lui donnait des sueurs froides, elle n'aimait pas être si proche de quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait pas confiance lorsqu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Il n'est pas James, il ne va pas te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi… Gentil avec moi ?

Ca lui avait échappé, la question était sortie toute seule sans qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter. Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur froid. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Parce qu'il s'inquiétait de son état ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il se passait certaines choses mais qu'il n'était pas mis dans la confidence.

- Parce que… J-Je veux me faire pardonner.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as rien fait.

- Si, James t'as fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, de te lancer des regards lourds de sens et…

- Et il dit quoi de moi si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Bah… Il dit que tu es une personne…

- Non arrête ! Je sais qu'il me déteste. J'en ai déjà assez pris pour mon grade aujourd'hui, je te remercie.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, elle s'était engouffrée dans le passage menant à la Salle Commune. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre un :

- Bonne nuit Fred.

Le soir même, Fred rentra dans la Salle Commune, sa petite conversation avec Léo l'avait remué. Il allait certainement la retrouver le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair mais tout d'abord il allait mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre coupable de son mal-être. Ce dernier était assis dans un canapé au coin du feu avec Roxanne, Rose, Albus et Eden.

- James ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Dit-il sans discrétion, tout en traversant la Salle Commune jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

- Bien sur.

- A quoi tu joues avec Léo ?

L'alarme dans la tête d'Eden s'alluma. Si Fred se mêlait des affaires de James et Léo, s'en était fini de leur belle amitié. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée quant aux sentiments de Fred à l'égard de la Serpentarde. Evidemment il ne l'avouerait pas mais elle savait que son instinct protecteur avait jeté son dévolu sur Léopoldine Nott, la seule personne inaccessible du château.

* * *

><p>Eden a changé de sujet relativement vite, pour éviter toute dispute entre ses deux amis. Elle parla de Quidditch mais en parlant de Quidditch les garçons se souvinrent qu'ils avaient un match contre les Serpentards dans très peu de temps, et qui dit Serpentard dit Léopoldine Astoria Nott. Eden sentit la dispute de plus en plus proche, elle changea encore une fois de sujet.<p>

Et si on allait dans la Grande Salle, manger un bout ?

T'es bête on vient d'en sortir.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il se fait tard dit donc si on allait nous coucher ?

Eden ! Il est à peine 20 heures passé.

Une légère dispute entre Eden et James s'en suivit. Cette fois ci elle avait réussi son coup. Les groupes se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans son dortoir.

Le weekend approcha … et il arriva.

Eden profita de son samedi pour travailler sur son devoir d'études des Moldus, elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque. En trainant dans les allées, elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait, elle le prit donc et l'ouvrit quand un livre énorme lui tomba sur la tête et l'assomma. La personne qui a causé cette chute insolite se rapprocha et aida la jeune fille à sa relever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Scorpius la tenant par le bras.

-Malfoy ! Comment est-il possible que tu sois idiot au point de faire tomber un livre sur ma tête

-Et bien figure toi que ton stupide petit-ami m'a légèrement déconcentrer

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

-La même chose que d'habitude.

-Alors tu devrais y être habitué maintenant !

-Mais bien sûre

-Et puis tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas passer mon samedi à me disputer avec une personne dans ton genre.

Scorpius plaqua Eden contre le meuble et l'empêcha d'avancer.

-Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à utiliser ma baguette, cousin de Léo ou pas !

-Tu parles de quelle baguette exactement ? Celle-ci peut être

Scorpius tenait dans sa main gauche la baguette de la jeune Gryffondor

Fred oublia la question précédemment posé et il en fut de même pour James. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, quand James se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Eden dans la bibliothèque pour qu'ils fassent leur devoir d'astronomie enfin pour qu'Eden le fasse. James pouvait être doué mais il était aussi doté d'une stupidité qui prenait le dessus 99,9 % du temps. Il s'éclipsa, en prévenant Fred qu'il reviendrait dans environ une ou deux heures.

Eden insulta Scorpius et l'accusa de vol, elle criait. Automatiquement Madame Pince arriva et vit la Gryffondor et le Serpentard assit sur le sol, un livre en mains. Elle reparti en leur demandant de rester calme. Une fois parti, Scorpius repris le dessus en plaquant Eden contre le meuble pour la deuxième fois, elle n'eut le temps de dire qu'un mot, qu'elle fut libre de tout mouvement et que Scorpius était loin, en tout cas elle ne le voyait plus. Elle s'installa à une table en attendant James qui arriva plutôt rapidement.

2 heures plus tard

James et Fred sont seuls dans la salle commune, ils parlent de Quidditch pour ne pas changer.

-Fred, je sais ce qu'on va faire pour le bal d'Halloween, alors voilà …

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein. C'était une réussite. Même les professeurs étaient là, à danser parmi les élèves. Tous avaient respecté la consigne imposant le masque. La salle avait été totalement redécorée. Les murs étaient noirs et de grandes toiles d'araignées s'étendaient au plafond, ce dernier était orageux et noir d'encre. Très fière de l'effet que ses décorations avaient apporté à la salle, Léo balayait la salle du regard. Les élèves portaient en majorité du rouge ou du vert, quelques-uns étaient vêtus de noir, elle croisa quelques zombies, des Lord Voldemort et même un Harry Potter. Elle, avait décidé de porter une longue robe blanche déchirée à des endroits méthodiques-la taille, les jambes, les épaules. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés dans un chignon soigneusement décoiffé. Des taches de sang avaient été projetées de çà de là sur sa robe de dentelle.<p>

- Belle robe, Nott.

C'était James qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés. Son visage était pâle et il portait un ensemble noir très chic il fallait l'avouer.

- Merci

Sa voix était calme et distante. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de faire quoique ce soit avec James deux fois de suite, ça lui vaudrait la honte de sa vie. Elle se contenta donc de l'ignorer royalement après l'avoir remercié.

- Léo !

C'était William qui la prti par la taille pour l'attirer vers la piste de dance où plusieurs « couples » se déhanchaient déjà.

- Pas avec Eden ?

- J'avais envie d'être avec toi.

A peine eut-il prit la main de la jeune fille qu'un cri retentit depuis le fond de la salle, derrière la table vide des professeurs (seule table présente dans la salle ce soir la)


	8. Chapter 8

Quelqu'un avait poussé un cri enfin quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Léo s'approcha lentement de la table des professeurs, endroit d'où provenait le cri, sa baguette magique à la main. La jeune Serpentard glissa sa tête au-dessus du meuble et jeta un coup d'œil ce qu'elle vit l'a un peu surprise, assise par terre Taylor Parkinson avec une robe rouge et or, voilà la cause de son cri. Léo prit son ton de Préfète et dit à tout le monde de retourner à ses occupations c'est-à-dire danser, parler, boire, manger,…

- Fred qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'arrive une minute !

- Mais on n'a pas une minute, dépêche-toi par Merlin !

- C'est bon je suis prêt.

Une chose visqueuse avec une odeur de barbe à papa était tombé sur les élèves et sur les professeurs, une seule personne se mit à rire et cette personne n'était autre qu'Eden.

- Pourquoi tu ri ?

- Parce que je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber dans le panneau !

Léo voyait rouge ou plutôt rose étant donné la couleur de la matière qui leur était tombé dessus.

- James Potter ! Prouve que tu es un Gryffondor et montre toi !

La matière semblait grossir et prendre de plus en plus de place dans la salle.

- Mais ouvrez la porte !

Personne n'arriva à atteindre la porte, tout le monde était bloqué dans cette gelée.

- VOUS ETES DES SORCIERS OUI OU NON ?

La porte s'ouvrit mais se fut pire car tout le château était rempli de cette substance rose.

- James tu es idiot je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Les élèves furent emportés dans une « vague » qui les mena droit vers le septième étage du château. Eden n'en pouvait plus elle avait mal au cotes à force de rire tandis que Léo fulminait, William essayait de ne perdre personne de vu. Scorpius décida ne « nager » sous cette matière il ne risquait pas grand-chose peut être l'asphyxie au pire s'il n'y a pas d'air en dessous.

- Fred je t'avais dit de te dépêcher on a loupé notre coup quelqu'un a été plus rapide que nous.

- Tu sais quoi la prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras seul !

- Oui je m'en sortirai surement mieux, comme pour tout ce que je fais !

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et stoppèrent la montée de cette chose, ils firent aussi un trou dans le mur du château pour que cette masse sorte. Une fois que ce fut fait les élèves au septième étage se sentirent aspirer et se retrouvèrent eux aussi dans la Grande Salle, certain professeurs crurent rêver en voyant l'état de la salle mais ils se rendirent bien vite compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Eden était morte de rire et William se demandait pourquoi, Scorpius avait disparu, Léo elle voyait rouge on pouvait observer la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, elle se rua sur James.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? TOUT EST FICHU A CAUSE DE TOI, JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE AMEREMENT REGRETTER !

Après avoir dit ça Léo sortit de la salle, pour se diriger Merlin ne sait où.

* * *

><p>Ce petit crétin allait le payer. Léo ne savait pas à qui elle devait le plus en vouloir : James pour avoir tout inventé (elle se doutait que Fred n'était pas à l'origine de la masquerade) ou Fred pour avoir si bien caché son jeu. Oui, elle y avait cru à Fred, à sa gentillesse et à son envie d'être bon. Mais elle s'était fait avoir comme une idiote<p>

- Fred Weasley, arrête de te cacher je sais que tu es là

Voilà, elle commencerait par Fred parce qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il était différent. A présent, elle se trouvait au sixième étage, suivant son « ami ».

- C'est bon, hein ?

- C'est bon ?

Sa voix avait perdue tout son calme, elle amena ses mains à ses hanches pour fixer le rouquin d'un air mécontent.

- Fred Weasley junior. Est-ce que tu mesures seulement l'ampleur de ce que tu as fait.

- Aller Nott lâche moi !

Son ton était sec et froid. En général c'était elle qui agissait ainsi envers les autres et non l'inverse.

- T'es un connard, Weasley !

Et elle lui sourit avant de repartir vers la Grande Salle à la recherche de James.

* * *

><p>Léo était sorti furax de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs pensaient rêver, un trou dans le mur du château pas très grand certes mais quand même un trou.<p>

- Monsieur Potter dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Voilà Londubat mit James en retenu pour les 10 prochains samedi soir. Léo revint dans la salle alors que James en était sorti il n'y a même pas 5 minutes de cela.

- Où est-il ? Où est Potter ?

- Léo calme toi il vient de sortir, Londubat l'a emmené dans son bureau.

- Tu veux que je me calme William ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à ma fête !

On entendit une voix sans pour autant voir la personne qui parlait.

- Ce n'était pas lui

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Moi quelle question ?

- D'accord et moi c'est qui.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment, tu le sauras au moment voulu…

Puis un silence lourd pesa sur la salle, personne ne parlait les professeurs était sorti pour voir l'empileur des dégâts à Pré au Lard, puisque cette masse visqueuse qui sentait la barbe à papa devait bien aller quelque part en sortant du château.

- Bon maintenant tout le monde retourne dans sa Salle commune, je ne veux plus voir personne.

Ce n'était plus Léo qui parlait mais la Préfète.

- William, Scorpius et Eden vous restez.

William et Eden s'approchèrent mais pas Scorpius.

- Ou est Scorpius ? Merde il est où ?

Scorpius avait disparu, et pour l'instant personne ne savait où il était enfin Léo ne le savait pas.

* * *

><p>Eden cligna des yeux alors que Léo se précipitait vers le parc. Son instinct de Malfoy la mena vers le lac où l'herbe mouillée était à présent colorée de rose bonbon. Soupirant, elle regarda autour d'elle, son instinct n'était pas parfait visiblement… Mais elle entendit un cri venu des collines un peu au dessus d'elle. A peine eut-elle levé les yeux qu'elle aperçut son cousin accroché à l'une des branches meurtrières du saule cogneur, pire ennemi des vagabonds nocturnes.<p>

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle aimait le cri de son cousin, loin d'être strident, il avait une certaine classe. Comme quoi, il y avait des familles plus avantagées que d'autres. Elle jeta un regard vers James et Fred qui venaient d'apparaitre à la porte du château, ils ne regardèrent pas Scorpius, en fait ils étaient juste en train de chercher quelque chose… Quelque chose comme Léo. Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers pour crier à son cousin

« Je suis là tu peux lâcher !

- GENRE JE VAIS T'ECOUTEEEEEER !

- T'as pas le choix !

- LE JOUR OU JE METTRAIS MA VIE ENTRE TES MAAAAAINS AAAAH PUTAAAAIN LEO ARRETE ! »

Elle venait de jeter un sortilège sur l'une des branches vivantes de l'arbre qui ne sembla particulièrement apprécier l'expérience et redoubla d'efforts pour faire tomber le jeune blond heureusement bien accroché.

« Tu lâches ou je recommence ! » Le menaça-t-elle calmement

- OK A TROIS. UN DEUX TROIIIIAAAAAH ! »

Il se laissa tomber alors que Leo agitait sa baguette et murmurait

« Aresto Momento. »

Et le tour fut joué, son cousin s'arrêta a quelques centimètres du sol avant de tomber lourdement de trois centimètres dans un cri de surprise.

« Tu vois que c'était pas si terrible. »

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de la jeune Serpentard. C'était Fred qui arborait un sourire désolé.

« Ecoute Léo je suis déso…

- T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle lui donna la baffe la plus mémorable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Satisfaite de son coup et surtout de la marque rouge qui était apparue sur la joue du Gryffondor, elle s'en alla, la tête haute en direction du château. Elle ne pleurait pas, pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, ca non, mais parce qu'elle n'en avait plus la force depuis quelques temps déjà. Sans un mot, William passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la raccompagner aux cachots.

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait été retrouvé au plus grand bonheur de sa cousine et lui-même. Eden quant à elle était allé rejoindre ses deux amis dans leur salle commune. Elle y entra et la première chose qu'elle vi fut Fred.<p>

- Fred je pense que ce rouge va très bien avec tes cheveux. Elle avait dit ça en riant mais cela ne faisait visiblement pas rire le jeune Gryffondor.

- Eden je pense que ton humour est à revoir et vite !

- Fred calme toi un peu, qui est la personne qui t'as fait ceci, j'irais lui passer un savon, parole de Jordan.

- C'est Nott.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Elle pense que je suis responsable du fait que son cousin était coincé dans le saule cogneur.

- Elle se trompe, peut-être ?

- Et bien oui, James et moi on n'est pas responsable, cette matière rose on ne l'a pas créé, tu penses du rose ?

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Mais si je le savais je me serais défendu !

Leo était entrée dans les cachots accompagné de son meilleur ami et de son cousin.

- Scorpius tu sais le rose te vas mieux que le blond.

William aimait faire enrager Scorpius et ce dernier y était habitué mais ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron pour lui.

- Ecoute maintenant, j'en ai vraiment marre que tu me parle comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Je suis un Malfoy, avant je ne disais rien ou pas grand-chose parce que je tiens à Léopoldine mais là, alors là je n'en peux plus vraiment plus, J' EN AI MARRE !

Voilà un Malfoy pouvait se disputer avec quelqu'un mais toujours avec classe, la classe des Malfoy, bien sûr. Il partit dans son dortoir puis il changea d'avis et se dirigea en premier lieu vers la douche. En sortant de celle-ci, il vit quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Léo, il prit rapidement une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Aurait tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour entrer ici ?

- Disons que j'ai mes relations.

- Mmmmh, si tu le dis, mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien disons que tu me sembles différent ces temps-ci, alors…

- Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, et bien rien absolument rien.

- Et je suis sensé croire à ce mensonge gros comme Poudlard.

- Si tu veux tout savoir je crois être amoureux et je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au coup.

- Et bien, je me sens moins seule tout d'un coup.

- Puis-je te demander de qui ?

- Et moi puis-je le faire.

- Toi d'abord.

- Si Lucius l'apprend il va me déshériter, c'est tout ce que tu peux savoir pour le moment.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas non plus savoir de quelle maison elle ou il vient ?


End file.
